


A Thrilling Outer Limits From U.N.C.L.E. - A story in pictures

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suppose an episode of Thriller with Robert Vaughn and an Outer Limits with David McCallum morphed into The Man From U.N.C.L.E.?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thrilling Outer Limits From U.N.C.L.E. - A story in pictures

**_Dr. Frank Cordell, ambitious young scientist._ **  


**_Tone Hobart, strange young man who likes to fiddle with time._ **  


**_A terrible lab accident..._ **  


**_...leads to tragedy._ **  


**_Tone is devastated - but perhaps there is a chance._ **  


**_He tries to fix it but things don't go exactly as planned._ **  


**_Time is altered and our young men meet again as different people._ **  


**_To a new beginning!_ **  
  



End file.
